Harry New Life
by SVU2019HarryPotter2020
Summary: Harry found out 6 months ago that he was the son of Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Severus Snape Riddle and so before he found out he helped dobby a house elf be free of his master Lucius Malfoy and so Lucius Malfoy told Harry that sent you lost me an elf you will take Dobby's place as my personal servant. Lucius Malfoy had Harry say a Wizarding Oath


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter from JK Rowlings

Bashing: Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginvera, and Percy Weasley

Pairings: HP/LM/NM, SS/BL, LV/FG, DM/LL, NL/CW, BW/FD/ AW/RL

The elf was too scared by his ex-Master so he left and when Harry saw that Lucius was furious and Harry said that the elf was his friend then Harry asked Mr. Malfoy what he may can do. Mr. Malfoy told Harry that you cost me a house elf/ personal servant so Harry said; I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know what I was doing. So Mr. Malfoy said since you cost me a house elf then you (Harry Potter) will take his place and when you get my house you will be sent to the Dark Lord to become a Death Eater by getting the Dark Mark and then you will be sent to your room and get settled then we will head to Diagon Alley to buy you formal,dress,and school robes and everyday clothes and then you but first you will make sure you are safe and try not to escape by saying a Wizard's Oath and repeat it after me I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear that I'll become Lucius Abraxas Malfoy's personal servant for as long as he wants. I will be loyal to the Malfoy family and obey every command. I will severed all ties to my friends that includes Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. I will ask Headmaster to be resorted to Slytherin House and I will join the Dark Side willingly to help win the war. So mote it be. Mr. Malfoy didn't mentioned Dobby so the process couldn't be reversed;by demanding Harry's loyalty;he automatically made sure Harry would protect him and his family with his magic and life if necessary. Okay, I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear that I'll become Lucius Abraxas Malfoy's personal servant for as long as he wants. I will be loyal to the Malfoy family and obey every command. I will severed all ties to my friends that includes Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. I will ask Headmaster to be resorted to Slytherin House and I will join the Dark Side willingly to help win the war. So mote it be. Harry repeated. A blue light enveloped the both and the deal was approved by Magic. When the light disappeared , Lucius could clearly see the beautiful silver collar with the Malfoy emblem on it around Harry's neck. It was official Harry was his for the rest of their lives. Come Harry follow me and so after the deal was made Harry and Mr. Malfoy left the school before everyone came and distracted them and when Harry and Mr. Malfoy got to Malfoy Manor and this happened.

* * *

While at Malfoy Manor, Harry explore everywhere but study that the Dark Lord uses and so after dinner he(Harry) was requested to a meeting with the Dark Lord and the meeting was about his future and education. He will continue to go to Hogwarts and find more supporters for the Dark Lord and he asked the Dark Lord make he get Severus here because I have to tell him that he need to side to convert to the Light side or the Dark Side because I, Harry Potter feel like I don't like being bullied because I got it a lot from my mother's sister and her family and I want let Severus know that he has to stop comparing me to my father and don't want to be treated like him because he (James Potter) is not my father and he is dead and that he finally going to take a inheritance test and so when Severus got there he went to his father and ask why is Harry Potter here and the Dark Lord said that your brother-in-law Lucius got him by having him replace Dobby's place because now Dobby is a free elf working at Hogwarts. Harry is learning on how to be good pureblood wizard with the help from Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Draco is now being friends to Harry Potter and who will be soon be resorted Slytherin and they both lives in the same house because of Wizarding Oath that Harry made with Draco's father and so right now Lucius has tell Harry the rules.

* * *

_**Harry's rules:**_

_**1\. Harry will always be respectful to his master, his master's family and his master's guests.**_

_**2\. Harry will obey his master's orders without complaining.**_

_**3\. Harry will sleep in the same bed as his master, unless told otherwise. (e.g. punishment, **__**sickness)**_

_**4\. Harry will keep the bedroom tidy.**_

_**5\. Harry will cook if requested.**_

_**6\. Harry will do chores if requested.**_

_**7\. Harry will wake up his master at 8 am during the week with a sexual favour. (e.g.**__**blowjob)**_

_**a. Harry is allowed to sleep in during the weekend.**_

_**8\. Harry will wear the clothes provided by his master.**_

_**9\. Harry will participate in all sexual acts enthusiastically.**_

_**10\. Harry will spend at least one hour a day studying or doing his homework.**_

_**a. If Harry has questions or problems, he will ask his master or someone suitable. **__**(e.g. Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy)**_

_**b. If Harry works hard and tries his best, he will be allowed to go back to Hogwarts **__**during the school year. (rules will be set later)**_

_**11\. If Harry feels uncomfortable with anything he will use his safe word 'Hedwig'. His **__**master will immediately stop all actions so that Harry can explain.**_

_**a. Harry is not allowed to use his safe word in vain or to get out of a punishment.**_

_**If Harry breaks a rule, he will be punished by his master. Punishments will be directly proportional to the gravity of the offence. Examples of punishments are spankings, time-outs, sense deprivation … Harry will always be asked if he understands his offence and agrees with the punishment.**_

_**More rules may be determined later on in the agreement.**_

* * *

So Harry asked his Professor would he ask Headmaster Dumbledore come and tell me the truth about what he did since my parents died and all of what you did at Gringotts since I first come to Hogwarts my first year. Oh and Professor Snape the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin in my first year but I (Harry Potter) begged the hat to put me into Gyriffindor. Harry told Professor Snape he has a journal that kept hidden in the potions classroom and it is located underneath the table where I sit for potions and once you read it you find that I been looking for a way to cure Neville Longbottom's parents and I almost did find a way need my journal to keep researching and he told his professor that he was always fascinated with potion making and that he wanted be like him when he grow up and so I hid my talents from you because you hate me so much because I was replica of your bully James Potter and so I am about to tell that he is not my father at all because I just find out that James Charlus Potter was not my father and the letter told eventhough he was not my father he said I am his heir and that he and Lily told Gringotts that Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard that he kept my wife from knowing her true family and heritage from her and that he had told the goblins that he want Harry get emancipated at age of 13 and that he should go through his inheritance early and that if he (Dumbledore) intercept his mail at the age 11 then when he get to the bank make sure you tell him that Lord Potter is making a blood feud between House of Potter and the House of Dumbledore and that he (Dumbledore) sent Harry to live here with us and to know that he and Lily adopt me because they sent me a letter to send me on my 13th birthday and so get over it and so I got myself and they were going to joined The Dark Side but Headmaster Dumbledore came to them and Oblivate them force them to stay on the light side and after that and Dumbledore made sure that someone in the Marauders was the Secret Keeper for he can put their house under the Fidealis Charm and so Severus are you loyal to Dumbledore or the Dark Lord and then 15 minutes later Severus gave his answer and that is the Dark Side and so you Severus are going to tell Dumbledore and tell him that I am under a Unbreakable Oath with Lucius Malfoy because of what I did by freeing a house elf from him (Lucius) so now I am not allowed to leave unless I have permission to leave and so tell the Headmaster that until I have permission you will be one to tell him that I (Harry Potter- the boy who lived) is alive and that I am doing fine okay Severus. Severus who is your father and Severus said that his father is Tom Riddle aka Dark Lord aka Lord Voldemort and he tried to kill me so you will make sure I am safe from Dumbledore when I go back to Hogwarts and Harry got up and went to his Master Lucius and ask him may he get a paternity test on me and his Master said yes and I will tell you once we talk with the Goblins from Gringotts. Master Lucius and Master Draco asked Harry would he liked to get a new wardrobe and Harry said yes he would love to get a new wardrobe and a new life without issues from his old friends and they got him in serious trouble by forcing him to do stuff out of the ordinary and they are also using me as a weapon and so that why we are planning revenge on some of the Order of the Flamings Chickens and old friends. Severus asked Lucius to take good care of Harry because I think I know who is his father and I want you to careful with him because he been abused by his magic hating family for as long he can remember and we want him to surrounded by loving and kind people and you have to prove you are not going keeping punishing him for looking like James Potter who you know by now is not his father and so you are banned from calling Harry a carboned copy of James but I (Severus Snape-Prince) swear on my magic that I stop calling Harry James Potter the carboned copy of his father and stop with the name calling so mote it be. Draco came into the room right after his godfather swear an oath to Harry Potter his enemy, his new found servant, slave to his his family and realize he was in the room Harry told his Master's son that I am your new house servant that and you may call me what ever you want but please don't call me (half-blood traitor, boy-who-lived, and anything that means hurtful because I really get angry when people call me this things because I been abused and neglected by my adopted mother's sister and her family). Draco told me that he will make sure every person who have done to anything to hurt me get revenge for hurting me and plus Draco and Severus will be your protectors when Harry go back to Hogwarts; Lucius told Harry that you will be get a new wardrobe and clothes, and your school supplies and etc. Harry gets letters from Ron and Hermione, Bill,Charlie, Fred, George and Arthur Weasley because he thinks they betrayed him and so he read the letters:

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I wondering what happened after the year was over because all of your stuff was gone and that you disappeared after you left Professor Dumbledore office and so Hope you are okay. I will send you a letter every 2 days because you are my true friend and go to Gringotts and ask for a inheritance test and when you go tell me because I want the test done on me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Granger_

_Dear Mate,_

_How are you and Dad is going to pick you up from your Aunt's house in the week of your birthday and this is the last letter I am be able to send because of Dumbledore said I am not allowed to send you letters because of Voldemort might target you and your family and so this is my last letter to you and so be safe and I hate to tell you that you will have to stay with your AUNTS ALL SUMMER!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ron Weasley_

_Dear Little brother, _

_This is Fred and George Weasley, We love you and like to give you something that you will enjoy and it's the Maurders Map and we hope to see you soon and DO NOT TRUST DUMBLEDORE OR OUR MOTHER OR YOUNGER SIBLINGS BECAUSE THEY HAVE A PLAN TO KILL YOU AFTER THE DEFEAT OF THE DARK LORD VOLDEMONT AND HAVE GINNY BABY AND THEY ALREADY HAVE ACCESS TO YOUR VAULTS BECAUSE THEY HAVE A FORGED DOCUMENTS SAYING THAT YOU GAVE THEM PERMISSION TAKE MONEY OUT OF YOUR VAULTS! Please tell us what is happening and send us portkey to your location and we may bring our older brothers Bill and Charlie and they might have sent you letters please read them because they might put something important information in there._

_Sincerely, _

_Gred and Forge_

_Dear Hadrian Potter, _

_My name is William Weasley but call me Bill. I work at Gringotts and need tell you that I need you go see Griphook and Ragnock and Tatnok soon because they told me to tell you that they been trying contact you for the last 12 years and so tell whoever you are with that they need take you to Gringotts and sort out everything._

_Sincerely__,_

_Bill Weasley_

_Dear Hadrian Potter,_

_My name is Charles Weasley but call me Charlie. I work for the Romanian Dragon Reserve and what I tell you that My mother and younger two siblings work for Dumbledore and I wanted to tell you about what happened the day your parents died and other things that I know and plus I put a charm on Headmaster that write what he says in a specialized booklet that I kept secret and I have hidden it in my brother travel trunk and so only myself and Bill have access to the notebook and please make note to speak to Bill about it and when you get it Bill give to you and you can start build a case against Dumbledore. _

_Sincerely, _

_Charlie Weasley_

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you want to know why I am sending you a letter and this is Arthur Weasley so here it goes and I don't know what is happening to me but I do know that I can't trust the Headmaster and that my younger two children are working from him and that he give them money and plus I just realize that my wife is also part of it and what I have found is a marriage contract (betrothal contract) between yourself and my daughter that was signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley nee Prewett and I told myself and my older children that I will not let you be forced to get married of my choosing and told them that if they find anyone they like and that you been given my blessing without risk of marriage contract and so if you can make the contract null and void since I didn't sign it. Where ever you are staying where you are stay safe and I will make sure that myself and my sons get checkout by the goblins of Gringotts and if I am right then I and my sons are joining you on the dark side._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur Weasley_

* * *

After reading the letters from his friends and family he was shocked at what he had read and he show it to the Dark Lord, the Malfoys, and Professor Snape and they asked to speak with Harry in 2 weeks and so okay that the plans are in motion that Harry will talked to them after going to Gringotts.


End file.
